The Steps We take
by xX-KiryuSama-Xx
Summary: Changes make us who we are. The path takes were we need to go. K/Z M-preg.
1. Thinking of you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. It belongs to the author.**

**First lemon scene, so it may not be up to parr**

**Warning: M-preg**

Zero sat sighing in his room wondering what to get his beloved for their two-year anniversary. Yah, he and Kaname had been dating for two long years. He didn't know how it happened but it just happened. It must have been when he started drinking his blood, because after that, everything just came together.

He heard someone, knocking at his door and instead of answering he decided to ignore it he wasn't in the mood for prefect duties. "Zero" came a voice from the door. "Zero!" He sighed. Yuki was relentless. He got up, tucked his Bloody Rose in his pants, and headed out the door, totally ignoring Yuki, his head already starting to ache.

"So are you ready for prefect duties?" Yuki asked, skipping happily next to Zero. Zero just continued frowning, he loved Yuki and all, but did she always have to be in such a good mood, all the time. "No." was his obvious answer. Yuki just 'hmphed', shaking her head. Zero should at least try showing some enthusiasm for once. It wouldn't kill him.

They both made their way outside to the screaming fangirls of the night class. They ran to their positions. Zero's side automatically quieting down because of the glares he sent them, while Yuki's side remained chaotic as she desperately tried to make the girls calm .

As the gates began to open the squeals became louder, and Zero's headache simultaneously becoming worse. Shouts of "Adieu-Sempai" and "Kaname-Sempai" could be heard. While the rest of the night class ignored most of the shouts and praises, Adieu basked in it only encouraging more screams with his waves and comments.

Kaname made his way to Yuki, to greet here as usual. Even though he did not love her the same way he loved Zero, he still cared for her deeply. "Kaname-Sama" Yuki slightly bowed to Kaname as he approached her, blushing slightly.

Zero turned to the direction of Kaname and Yuki. He felt bad for not telling her about their relationship. But both he and Kaname had agreed to tell Yuki at Zero's final year at Cross Academy, before he went off to college, which would be next year. He frowned slightly as one of the girls tried t sneak past him. He looked her way, glaring and the girl "eeped" as she quickly made her way back to the line.

Upon finishing speaking to Yuki, Kaname made his way to Zero. The members of the Night Class, especially Kaname's inner circle found this odd, even though Kaname had been doing this for three years. They had accepted the fact that their Pureblood Prince played favoritism towards Yuki, but now Zero? Not only was he a hunter, he was an ex-human. Definitely not wroth the time of a pureblood. But apparently Kaname didn't agree with that thought.

"Meet you tonight." Was all he whispered in the hunter's ear and Zero just nodded, before Kaname walked away. Yuki ran towards Zero. For a while now she has noticed that Zero and Kaname have been getting along a lot better and she was happy to know that her long-time crush and her best friend finally were not trying to kill each other. But she also wondered what caused the difference in attitudes toward each other.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, referring to Zero's and Kaname's new relationship. Zero just mumbled "Nothing." As he attempted to walk back to the Day Class dorms. "Hey Zero," Yuki shouted as she pulled on his sleeve, "You're not skipping out on prefect duties again, we still have to patrol." She half-whined, half shouted. Zero pulled away from Yuki and said "Not in the mood." Before heading back to his dorm, leaving Yuki alone.

Zero was again in his room, he felt bad for ditching Yuki but he didn't want to deal with those blood-suckers tonight, even though he was dating one. He made his way to his bed and sat on it, he still didn't know what to give Kaname and any attempt to ask him just ended in wayward answers.

He felt something kiss the back of his neck. Zero suddenly tensed, but on hearing the usual chuckle relaxed, and attempted to punch the chuckler behind him. Kaname easily caught the blow and kissed the back of Zero's hand, before he bent down and began kissing the side of neck. Zero immediately pushed Kaname off, before growling "Not in the mood."

Kaname raised an amused eyebrow at Zero. Ever since they began dating he no longer saw the hunter as intimidating or scary, just cute and adorable. But he did know when to give him room. Kaname sat up and instead settled for cuddling Zero, instead of ravishing him, he can't always win.

Zero sighed as he his head leaned into Kaname's chest, as pureblood bean stroking Zero's hair. "What do you want?" Zero mumbled as he sighed while Kaname continued stroking his hair. "You, love." Was Kaname's answer and it annoyed Zero to no end. "I mean really Kaname," Zero said glaring at the Pureblood, "Can you give me a fucking answer, it's frustrating." Kaname just smiled, totally in peace "I can give you something." He said with a slight chuckle as, he attempted to kiss Zero.

Zero, let out a defeated sigh as he let the vampire kiss him. He opened his mouth slightly to let Kaname's tongue join his and was practically moaning at the contact. Kaname then, broke the kiss and headed to Zero's neck, preferably the side with the tattoo. Zero closed his eyes loving the feeling of the pureblood, licking and sucking at his neck.

He then pulled away feeling cautious. "What if someone comes in?" he asked, he would just die if anyone saw him in this vulnerable state. "I locked the door." Kaname stated. "Someone could hear us, Yuki could hear us." "And thus why I had your room soundproofed." Kaname answered Zero's statement in a slightly irritated tone. Why was Zero being so nonchalant, he usually wasn't this way. Kaname sighed and looked at Zero, before he could ask him, Zero had said "Yuki." Ah so that's it, he thought.

"Zero" Kaname began, stroking his cheek, "You can tell Yuki about us anytime, more over you're the one who decided to wait." Zero simply said "I know." They sat in silence for a while, before Kaname asked "Still in the mood?" Leave it to Kaname to have his mind in the gutter, Zero just shook his head, when wasn't the pureblood thinking about sex.

They continued where they left off. Kaname removed Zero's shirt and began kissing down to his chest, stopping at one of the hunter's pert nipples. Zero sighed as Kaname began licking and sucking and the hunter began grinding their hips together to add much needed friction. As Kaname kissed his way down he stopped at Zero's entrance. He kissed in and dipped his tongue inside, knowing it will cause Zero to go insane. "Ah-ah." The hunter covered his mouth as, Kaname started to play with his opening using his tongue. Even after being with the brunette so long, he still didn't like Kaname hearing him moan, it was embarrassing.

Kaname removed his tongue and before continuing, kissed his silverette on the forward. He grabbed some lube and after geling his fingers he put to inside Zero and began scissoring him. Zero arched his back at the familiar feeling. It used to be so painful before, but now it felt, utterly delightful. Kaname brushed past Zero's prostate a couple of times, before he deemed his beauty ready.

He quickly removed his pants and positioned himself at Zero's entrance. The Hunter nodded for the brunette to continue. Kaname entered Zero with a moan and began pumping in and out of him "Ka-ah-na -meh." Zero moaned, "m-ooh-ve faster." "As you wish." Kaname picked up the pace and several minutes they both climaxed shouting each other's names.

Zero instantly fell asleep, and Kaname kissed the hunter's cheek. Before leaving he bathed himself and Zero, wanting the silverette to have a comfortable rest, and not wanting the night class to question why he had Zero's scent all over him, not that he minded. He kissed Zero again before whispering the words "I love you" in his ear. Then he was off.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. What's in a gift

**Thank-you so much for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. It belongs to the author.**

Chapter 2

Zero woke up. Thank goodness it was Saturday, because he wasn't in the mood to sleep through class. He stretched his back, it hurt like hell. He made his way to his restroom, undressing himself. He'll take a quick a shower, then figure out what to buy that horny vampire for their anniversary. Zero got a glance himself in the mirror. His body was covered in hickeys and "love bruises" courtesy of a certain brunette. If anyone saw his body like this they would ask a myriad of questions, not that he goes of parading his body around, it was just a thought.

Zero came out of the shower refreshed. He put on some dark blue jeans and simple white button down. He tripped over something as he went around looking for socks. It was a cooking book that Kaname had gotten him last week, knowing how much the hunter secretly loved cooking. Zero rolled his eyes; it's not that he didn't appreciate the gift. It was that his whole room was littered with gifts. Since the day they had started dating, Kaname had made it a habit to buy Zero gifts on a weekly basis sometimes even twice a week. He wanted to "Shower his beloved with treasures." As Zero quoted the brunette in his head. "More like drown" Zero muttered to himself. There was wrapping paper everywhere and he seriously didn't not want do with all of them. Some of then weren't even opened.

Yuki had inquired about them before and Zero had lied stating it was from the Hunter's Association. A dumb lie, he knows, but what was he supposed to her, it fell from the sky, it was from Kaname. She'll believe the former before the latter. He could always give them, away, but when he had tried that last time, the pureblood became sad, so he was stuck with them, and more were surely on their way.

Zero walked into the Chairman's office, waiting for Yuki, he needed to ask her something. "Why good morning Zero-ku-" the Chairman began in a sing-song voice "Save it." Zero glared at the chairman. Cross quickly sat down and began to arrange papers. "So how's Kaname?" and before Zero could make a sarcastic remark, Yuki walked in. "How's who?" she asked confused. "Nothing" Zero said. "Okay-then." Yuki took a seat next to Zero, why has been acting so different around her?

"Hey Yuki," Zero began, breaking the brunette girl from her thoughts. "What would you get a person you sorta-kinda-like and you've been together for a while." He tried desperately to fight the blush that was appearing on his cheeks. Yuki eyed him, before she leapt up and hugged Zero around his neck. So that's why he's been acting strangely, he had girlfriend. "Who is it?" She asked bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

Zero scratched the back of his head, annoyed. He didn't want to tell Yuki it was for Kaname, at same time he had tell her something or she'll get all pouty. He made a quick glance to towards the Chairman, hoping he'll keep his mouth shut. "I don't have a girlfriend, really, I was just asking." Yuki cocked her head towards Zero. Was he lying to her? She decided to shrug it off, she'll ask him later. "Well, depends on what the person likes, maybe a charm or a bracelet, but a lot of people like homemade stuff." She quickly grabbed Zero by the collar, "So let's go." They left, leaving the chairman behind, "Ah, my children." He stated before continuing his work.

They were in the shopping center, and Zero absolutely detested shopping, especially with Yuki, she always made it harder, and it took ten times longer, but maybe it's just a girl thing. "Oh, Zero looked at these." She squealed, oohing and awing at anything shiny enough. Zero rolled his eyes; he hoped that no one would see him here, especially not Kaname.

He went out of the jewelry store, having already purchasing his item, and headed towards an arts and craft store. He wanted to make Kaname something, so he purchased several types of yarn and a knitting book. Yes Zero Kiryu was going to knit for his boyfriend. Stranger things have happened.

As soon as Yuki was done shopping they both headed back to the academy. Zero rushed back to his room, locked the door and began reading the book. Yuki had asked him what he bought, but Zero simply replied "Nothing".

He sat in his room, reading the book. It didn't seem that hard so he will just get right into it.

_3hours later_

Zero almost felt like murdering the person who ever, invented such a stupid craft. Good thing it was Saturday, because it was already eight-thirty and all he had was a mass of yarn. He scratched his head in annoyance; he didn't think he'll be spending his Saturday night figuring out how to knit. Maybe he should crochet instead, after all you only had to use one needle, he thought. He slapped his head, and threw the material down. It didn't matter he'll try again later, after all he had six days, their anniversary was on Friday. He decided to turn in early for the night.

Yuki kicked her feet against her bed. Why was Zero acting so strange today? She couldn't wrap her head around the hunter's weird behavior. "Maybe Kaname might know." She put on her shoes and headed towards the Moon dorms.

On her way out she had actually ran into said pureblood. The brunette bounced happily at the sight of her friend and secret crush. "Hey Kaname-Sama" she said, "What brings you here." Kaname smiled kindly at Yuki, "Just checking up." He answered in his ever so calm voice. He had actually come to feed Zero, but Yuki didn't know about that, so he wouldn't tell her. "Do you know what's wrong with Zero, he's been acting strange." Yuki looked up at Kaname with hopeful eyes, she really wanted an answer. "No, but I will ask." Kaname said, he kissed Yuki on the forehead and headed towards the hunter's room, leaving the brunette even more confused, was Kaname acting different too?

Kaname made his way to Zero's room and upon entering he saw the hunter fast asleep. He surveyed the room, it was mess, boxes everywhere, piles of clothing, Zero really needed to get organized. Compared to Kaname's room it looked like there was a tornado in there.

Yah, Kaname and Zero were pretty much complete opposites. But somehow, they managed to make it work. He sat on the hunter's bed and sighed, causing Zero to get up.

"Why are you here?" asked Zero, groggily rubbing his eyes. "To feed you." Said Kaname as he unbuttoned his collar revealing his pale neck. Zero really accepted that he needed blood. "Zero." Kaname said in a stern voice, knowing the silverette's reluctance to drink blood. Kaname immediately, slashed his neck, knowing it would draw Zero in. The ex-human made way to Kaname's neck and sank his fangs gently into the pureblood as he began sucking.

Waves of pleasure ran through Kaname's spine as he listened to the slurping sounds of Zero feeding from him. Kaname ran his hand through the locks of silver hair, until Zero was done. Zero lifted his head and wiped his mouth, before looking down. Somehow, he felt guilty. Kaname carefully, lifted Zero's chin, until his eyes, met amethyst ones. He placed a gentle kiss in the hunter's nose before saying, "Don't worry."

Zero simple smiled, it wasn't a big smile, but it was enough for Kaname. The pureblood got up and headed towards the door, he turned to Zero "See you Friday." and left. Zero lay down on his bed, and closed his eyed, he really needed to finish that scarf.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	3. Our Problems

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it been like a year, right? I ran into some snags and then I lost all my stories. But now I have a new laptop, so I'll be updating more frequently, well until my senior year rolls around. Wish me luck for college apps.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/KxZ/M-preg/Un-Beta'd-spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This lofty piece of work belongs to Matsuri Hino**

Chapter Three: *~*Our Problems*~*

It was early Sunday morning, and the sun was slowly rising, filtering through the opened window. Yuki, however couldn't fall back to sleep. Lifting her arms she stretched her back, yawning. The past few weeks, dare she say months, both Kaname and Zero have been acting strangely, especially towards each other. She couldn't figure out either Kaname's or Zero's attitudes and frankly, Zero's attitude especially, it was getting on her nerves. It was decided, she was going to get to the bottom of this even if it kills her, and knowing Zero, it probably will.

"Yori" She whispered to her sleeping friend, who stirred. "Yuki-chan?" The light haired girl looked at Yuki. Why was she up so early? Yuki smiled at her friend all mischief present, "Do you want to help me with a project?"

To be honest Sayori wasn't much of a shopper, not like Yuki. They had hit seven stores and she was still going strong, but Sayori was ready to go home. Her friend had decided to go out to town to start her project or "mission" as Yuki called it. It was already afternoon, and the once sleepy sun was radiating with new bound confidence, confidence that Sayori did not have at the moment.

"Please Yuki-chan" Sayori called in her quiet voice, "Kiriyu-kun will tell you when he wants to." Yuki stopped and looked at her friend, "He won't. I know he won't so I have to find out for myself." She grinned "With your help of course." Sayori shook her head, "I'm glad you can always smile Yuki-chan, but isn't this a little too drastic?" Yuki crossed her hands over her chest thinking. "Maybe, but Zero's my friend, so it's okay." She quickly pulled Sayori to the next store. This one was currently having a sale on walkie talkies

* * *

><p>Zero had awoken that morning, his mind set on finishing that stupid scarf. He never knew knitting to be so hard, or annoying. He fights vampires for a living, there's no way some yarn and stupid needles could get the best of him.<p>

He threw the lump onto the ground. This was pointless. So far all he had for his efforts were massive clumps of yarn. Picking up the sad looking bundle, he sighed to himself. "It could be worse." But Zero knew he needed some kind of help, even if it was from him. _That man. _Taking a quick sweep across his room, noting the yarn strewn across his carpet, the silverette decided it couldn't hurt. No, he corrected himself, it will be painful, but it was for Kaname after all. He quietly gathered all his materials, slowly making his way towards the Chairman's office.

Yuki literally sprinted back to her dorm, weaving pass students who lingered in the afternoon, dragging Sayori behind her. "Hurry," She shouted, "we're going to miss our chance." Yuki was brimming with excitement, her heart exploding in her chest. The girl didn't even know why she felt this excited, but the thought of being a spy had gotten her in a good mood. If she remembered, she had always wanted to do some sort of spying and this was her chance to live one of her many childhood dreams, even if it was for something so small. "Hurry!" She called again, Sayori's hand turning purple in response to Yuki's tight grip.

They ran up to their dorm and Sayori gently closed the door behind them. She watched as Yuki hastily dumped all the purchased items on her bed "Yuki-chan are you sure?" The quiet girl made one last plea to her friend, but Yuki only nodded. "This is the only way," She said handing her a walkie talkie, "and besides, it'll be fun" Sayori shook her head doubt clouding her mind. Yuki was sometimes too stubborn. She watched as the brunette girl began to fumble with the black walkie talkie, "How do you work this thing?" Sayori chuckled, but she meant well.

Zero had been standing at same spot for ten minutes. Move, he told his feet, move damnit. He really didn't want to this but he had to. "For the stupid pureblood." He mumbled to himself. He hadn't even knocked when he heard, _it_. "Come in my beloved son." As he entered the room he sensed to figures behind him. Not really believing them to be a threat he entered the office.

Yuki was crouched behind a plant while Sayori's figure was hidden behind a wall. "Target has been sighted. Over." Why would Zero willingly enter the Chairman's room, unless it was something important. "You mean Zero?" Sayori questioned Yuki through her walkie talkie. "And Yuki-chan wouldn't it be easier if we just spoke to each other." Yuki shook her head; Sayori didn't understand any of this spying stuff did she? "Zero is the target and you have to say over after every sentence. Over." "Yuki-chan please you're being ridiculous…Over." Sayori hummed to herself. This was all way too unnecessary. "You're going about it the wrong way…Over" Yuki thought calmly to herself before replying. "I know." Sayori nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh, Zeroooo!" The silverette quickly jumped away from the flying blur, immediately sending it a glare. The Chairman quickly straightened up. "Right, so Zero-kun what do I owe your presence" He said with a goofy smile. The teen gave the chairman a hard stare, "Do you know how to knit." The chairman greeted him with an equally serious face. "Yes, I do." "Teach me." Cross gave Zero a knowing look. "What's it for?" "It's a gift" Zero answered. The chairman didn't fail to notice the pink dusted on Zero's cheek. "Oh, my adorable son is learning how to be a good house wife for his future husband." Zero shoved the materials into the Cross' face, "Teach me. Now." The light haired man just whimpered before attempting to teach Zero the art of knitting.

Zero had to wonder what the chairman did in his free time. His once useless heap was now a pretty decent scarf. It wasn't a masterpiece but it was at least good enough to be worn in public. He turned to leave but stopped himself. He didn't normally do this but… "Thank-you." He quietly closed the door the chairman smiling calmly as it shut.

Yuki watched Zero leave, but silently cussed when she saw him to turn his head. His gaze directed at her position. "Sayori, hide he's on to us." "Yuki," The said brunette stopped in her tracks before turning around. "You have always been a terrible sneak, what is it." Zero's expression held slight amusement, if not a hint of annoyance. "The maroon eyed girl straightened up gently pointing to scarf in Zero's hand. "Who's it for?" "This," Zero said raising the scarf in his hand, "is nothing to worry about." He then made his way back to his room but stopped when something pulled on his sleeve. "You never tell me anything. Ever." Yuki pulled hoping to catch Zero's attention, Sayori watching anxiosly. The silverette mumbled a quick apology before making his way back to his room.

Yuki's head was bowed. "Yuki-chan." Sayori mumbled placing a soft hand on her friend's shoulder. Yuki shook her head frantically. If Zero wasn't going to tell her, fine. She was definitely going to find out on her own.

Zero closed the door behind him before flopping on his bead. He couldn't tell Yuki now, "Not while you still like Kaname." He mumbled to himself. He laid down on his back, his gaze now facing the ceiling. He picked up the scarf to examine it. He really should have bought one, but it wasn't too bad. "Kaname…"

* * *

><p>The arrogance of the council was too great for Kaname to understand. He lazily reexamined the letter before placing it on his desk. He was currently "working" in his room, but he was just lounging. He had received the letter last night, after returning from Zero's dorm, and it was still replaying in his head. Even now, the council still found ways to worm into his life, taking hold on whatever they could.<p>

Kaname sighed, slowly directing his gaze towards the window. It really didn't matter, as long as they didn't overstep their boundary. The pureblood relaxed a little as his gaze drifted fondly over to the day class dorms, "I wonder what Zero is doing." He hoped he wasn't working too hard.

He directed his attention to his door, sensing two presences behind it, both unwelcomed at the moment. "Come in" his tone was dry, mirroring his already growing foul mood. "Kaname-Sama" He watched the blonde bow before presenting the man behind him. Asato Ichijo. "Thank-you Aido." He dismissed the blonde an offered the council man a seat. "I assume that Takuma doesn't know you're here." The man nodded and cleared his throat. "I need to make this quick" he paused "Kaname-Sama."

The pureblood eyed the man waiting for him to continue. Asato Ichijo took the hint and went on, aware of his leader's ever fouling mood. "The council needs to know who you are going to choose as a mate and they need to know soon. I believe you have already received the letter." The aging vampire's eyes wandered onto the parchment lying haphazardly on Kaname's desk.

The brunette got up, walking behind the old vampire. "I really haven't given it much thought." He said quietly, mostly to himself. "Regardless," Ichijo continued, adjusting himself to keep eye contact with Kaname, "They still require an answer." Ichijo was stirring, oh how he wished to wring that little neck and imbibe in his blood. The Great Kuran Kaname, he _will_ show him his place, he _will_ have that blood. Kaname shot Ichijo a warning look, telling him he sensed his malice. He thought it was amusing that the vampire would harbor such thoughts, well, while he was still in his room that is. He would have ridded himself of the annoyance years ago, but he had compunctions about killing his best friend's grandfather, no matter how much of incompetence he seemed to be.

"May I ask though," Kaname said, ignoring the last statement, his gaze now fixed at the vampire. "Why do you care so much? What would you gain?" Ichijo straightened a little before answering, lifting his hand to hold Kaname's before kissing it. "My only interest is for you and the Kuran Clan, my lord." Kaname nodded, finally dismissing him. "Keep in mind," Ichijo said before heading out "this decision not only affects you but those around you as well." "Are you now…scolding me? You will do well to remember your place, Asato." The words were weaved in with a hidden threat. "Of course my lord." Ichijo left.

Tired eyes stared down at the letter. Really, one day he just might kill everyone in the council. He went to pick up the blanched paper. The council required an answer by Friday.

*~*End*~*

**Thank-you for reading. Please review:)**


	4. Hints

**A/N: I liked to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites, alerts, etc. And thanks StarryNight for your review, I'm glad you like the story :) Well here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Warnings: Yaoi/KxZ/M-preg/Un-Beta'd-spelling and grammar mistakes/Sappiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This lofty piece of work belongs to Matsuri Hino**

Chapter 4: *~*Hints*~*

The teen was patrolling the school grounds as was his normal routine. He wondered around for a while before venturing into the forest. Walking down the familiar path, he stopped by the serene lake. The calmness would help him think about tomorrow, about Friday. He had finally finished that hell-forsaken scarf, currently wrapped and placed under his bed. For his sake he hoped Kaname appreciated it, or else.

But other things still pestered his mind, especially Yuki. He felt like he was betraying her and then there was the dinner to worry about.

"Unh" The hunter groaned, slumping his figure slightly. He couldn't think straight. His thoughts were just too scattered. A vicious headache began erupting in his skull. He was nervous about everything: Friday, the dinner Yuki, Kaname… "Why did he have to pick such a fancy place to have dinner anyway?" Zero grumbled, "Idiotic pureblood."

"Hmmm really...I think it's a great choice, considering you like seafood." The silvertte nearly jumped at the voice. If he was paying more attention he would have sensed Kaname approaching, but unfortunately his mind was just too muddled. He quickly glanced at the approaching pureblood, shuffling on the grass.

Kaname made his way to where Zero was standing, taking a seat near his sliver haired lover. Gently patting the area next to him, he looked up expectantly at Zero, "Sit." Zero nearly glared him down for the subtle command but sat down anyway, stretching his legs. For some reason he felt exhausted. He bowed his head, sighing.

"You look anxious." The brunette gently grasped Zero's chin and forced him to make eye contact with him when Zero averted his eyes. "Let go, damnit!" They stared each other down for a good few seconds, until Zero finally caved, removing Kaname's hand from his face. Ripping up some grass and tossing it in the cool waters, he looked down, "I'm just nervous, okay?"

Kaname nodded before smiling lightly, "Don't be nervous I can teach you manners. The dinner won't be that bad." The heat radiating from Zero's glare was intense, but the brunette took no notice of it. "It'll be fine Zero."

"Really?" Slowly getting up the teen walked forward until he was at the edge of the lake. "Because sooner or later they're going to find out. Sooner or later…"The vampire council would make sure their relationship was null.

"Zero" Kaname said, before following him and then kissing him slightly on the cheek, causing the his lover's face to redden. Whether due to embarrassment or anger Kaname couldn't tell. Zero was so...volatile. "Things will sort themselves out in the end." He said almost too confidently. Zero just snorted at that. "And may I ask how you know that?" Kaname chuckled, bringing his arms around his beloved's waist. "I am the great and powerful pureblood. I know everything; some may even compare me to a god."

The silverette just nodded. "Right you forgot to add modest." The brunette hummed in response, doubts slowly snaking away in his mind. The council will find out. Eventually...

* * *

><p>She snuck into the room, stumbling over a box in her haste. She shifted along the cold walls, moving her hands in the dark, searching for the light switch. When she heard the satisfied click, the once dark room became illuminated with light.<p>

Yuki surveyed Zero's very messy room. To her, he never seemed to be a messy person, but it might have something to do with all the boxes littered on the floor. It was nice that the hunter's association was finally recognizing Zero's work. But wasn't it much.

She bent down and started looking. Carefully maneuvering through the many items, well as careful as she could be considering her clumsiness. She didn't know exactly know what she was looking for but she had to find some clues on what was going on. She bent over and examined underneath the bed. Carelessly picking up a wrapped gift, "Hmmm," she examined it, noting how soft it was. Yuki then turned it over reading the card that was attached to it. "To Kaname." The handwriting was really neat. Wait, was this gift from the association, that didn't really make sense. So maybe the association was now thanking Kaname?

However all former thoughts drifted away when her eyes landed on something else. Walking to Zero's bedside drawer she picked up a fancy card like invitation. It read: Kiryu Zero, you have cordially been invited to dinner with Kuran Kaname. 7:00 o' clock sharp. Departure at 6:45. Please arrive at the dorm no later than 6:30. Dinner will be held at The Blue Fish Inn.

She then quickly read the little sticky note attached to it which said, 'don't forget Zero-Kaname.' Her eyes were now darting between the invitation and wrapped gift she had previously dropped on the floor. Was that gift meant to be from Zero instead of the association…but why?

Yuki's mind was whirling, what was going on between them. She quickly made a mad dash to her dorm slamming the door open. Sayori, who had been currently reading a novel turned her gaze towards her friend a tea mug in her hands

"Yuki-ch-" but the girl was cut of short as Yuki all but yelled out" We need to make a reservation to, to-"she stumbled over the words picking up the card and reading the restaurant name, "to The Blue Fish Inn."

"Why the urgency?" Sayori asked, her soft eyes on Yuki. Why did her friend look so flustered. "Because Zero and Kaname are going to be there, so we have to be there too." And I'm finally going to understand what's been happening. She really hoped that Yori was ready for another shopping trip.

* * *

><p>Kaname didn't know how long he sat with Zero, in silence. It was nice to finally have some quiet time with his love. He was still worried about the letter, there was no way the council would allow Zero to be his. Not only was he a hunter, but he was a level D, an ex-human. Kaname didn't mind much but the council would be reeling. Troublesome vampires, why did they have a council in the first place. Their main propose was to ruin as many lives as possible. Those-<p>

"-me, Kaname. Anyone in that empty shell of yours?" Zero looked curiously at the maroon eyed vampire, his head cocked to the side. "Hmmm" Kaname responded, "I was just admiring how the moonlight seemed to capture your beauty." The pureblood tilted Zero's head to side, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Stop doing that." Zero muttered glaring at him but Kaname only chuckled "Doing what?" He attempted to make another small kiss on Zero's cheek but the silverette ducked and succeeded in pushing Kaname into the lake. "Serves you right." He said looking triumphantly at the pureblood.

The brunette rubbed some water out of his eyes. "That wasn't very nice Zero." All mirth present in his maroon orbs, "Come closer so I can teach you a lesson." The silverette rolled his eyes before taking several steps back. Idiotic pureblood how stupid did he think he was. "I'm not an idiot; you're just going to pull me in." "You have such little faith in m-" but Kaname never finished the sentence as he was immediately pulled underneath the water.

Zero stood there for several minutes still believing it to be a trick to get him near the pureblood. But after the minutes began to drag out he panicked. Couldn't people only hold their breaths for like a minute? Well, ok, Kaname was a vampire so that rule may not apply to him, but what if something actually did catch him. The teen didn't even bother to reason that there wasn't even anything that big in the lake to begin with.

"Kuran" Zero said as he slowly approached the water. There was no movement in the lake, what if Kaname-. Zero quickly vanquished the thought out of his head and ran to the lake tilting his head over it. However, as soon as he was close enough, a hand shot from the cool waters pulling him into the transparent blue. He sputtered a bit before landing a heated glare at the brunette who was currently wearing a very satisfied grin. Kaname swam over to Zero gently placing his forehead against his. "You know," he said, his grin still present, "Purebloods can hold their breath for several minutes."

Zero only rolled his eyes. Annoying vampire. "Good to know" he growled. He yawned, absently covering his mouth with his now wet hand. "Tired" Kaname questioned. Zero only nodded, "Yeah but I have to watch you bloodsuckers, make sure none of your little minions cause trouble."

"Minions?" Kaname raised his eyebrow at the remark albeit his grin returning, "What am I Zero, a devil?" Zero only shook his head. "Nope, you're the devil of all devils." "But I'm your devil." The brunette said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Zero face grew hot and he pushed Kaname's head under water. Stupid, annoying pureblood.

Kaname came up. "You know." He said looking at Zero "I'm starting to think you are actually trying to drown me." Zero was about to respond but water was immediately splashed onto his face. He quickly responded by doing the same to his attacker.

They stayed like that. Splashing for several minutes. Zero finally had enough. He made his way out of the lake, a soaking wet pureblood behind him. "Want to head back to change?" Zero said offering his hand to the pureblood. Kaname only nodded happily placing his hand in Zero's, both unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

As they made their way back to the dorm, Zero quickly opened the door wanting to change as fast as possible. He was starting feel cold and a bit unwell. He was shocked to see that his lights were still on. He swore he turned them off when he left.

"Zero," Kaname said taking a look at his room, it was horribly messy. "You really need to get a maid." Zero ignored the pureblood's comment and trudged to his closet. He found an extra night class uniform for Kaname and quickly changed into his extra day class one. As he looked around his room his eyes wandered over to his bedside table. That was strange? He didn't remember misplacing the invitation.

Kaname looked at Zero's slightly worried expression. "Anything the matter?" he inquired. Zero only shook his head. "No, nothing." On second thought maybe he should lie down, he really wasn't feeling well. Zero immediately took of his uniform, slipping on a comfortable blue shirt, not bothering to put on pants, he flopped onto his bed.

Kaname raised a questioning brow, at his lover's actions. His silent question was soon answered. "I'm going to bed, not feeling well." The brunette nodded his head in understanding. He walked towards the bed sitting on it, and placed a hand on Zero's forehead. He wasn't running a fever, so maybe it was just exhaustion. "Do you need to feed?" Zero shook his head, "Nah, I just need to sleep." Kaname bent down and gave a soft kiss on Zero's temple. "Good night" he whispered in Zero's ear. As Kaname turned to leave Zero replied back with a mumbled "love you."

The pureblood exited the day class dorms and headed towards his classes. He skipped enough of school and as much as he loved Zero, he didn't want his bad habit to rub off on him. He needed to set the example, right?

As he approached the building he ran into Aido. The blonde bowed before him, "Kaname-Sama." Kaname nodded, "Why aren't you in class? I hope you not trying to cause trouble, Aido." His once pleasant mood was gone. Aido was a beacon for trouble. Where he stepped chaos was sure to follow, and he had his hands full with the council. "No, the others were worried about your absence so I volunteered to check up on you." Kaname nodded. "I see, let's head back to class then."

The brunette began to walk but was stopped by Aido's question, "Are you all right Kaname–Sama." Said pureblood turned to Aido his face expressionless, "Of course. Why?"

"Well…" the blonde started. He didn't know if he was crossing the line. "Why did Ichijo-san need to see you yesterday, It all seemed really…" Aido trailed off, it seemed really suspicious to him. Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose; Aido was too nosy for his liking. "It's nothing of importance. And furthermore it does not concern you." He gave the blonde a warning look when he opened his mouth to ask another question.

Aido shut his mouth knowing that he may have overstepped the line, and was glad he hadn't been punished for pushing it. He wanted to ask why Kaname and Zero seemed to be getting along better. It didn't really matter, it really wasn't his business. But still…"Aido" The blonde stuttered when he heard his name called. "Do you want to be late for the next class."

"I apologize." he said before running to catch up with his dorm leader. It really wasn't his business, but…

* * *

><p>"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." A brown blur could be seen dashing to Zero's room. She was so caught up in her dinner plans, that she forgotten not only to turn out the light but to return the invitation. Wouldn't he miss it?<p>

She halted at his door, hoping he was still patrolling and hadn't ditched like always. She quietly opened the wooden frame and almost groaned when she saw a lump on the bed, So she was late. She shrugged; might as well drop it of anyway.

She quietly tiptoed to his bedside table and placed the invitation back down. She smiled at Zero's sleeping form, it was glad to see he was sleeping a bit peacefully. She ran her hand through his sliver tresses, noting how soft they were before exiting. Friday was going to be a busy night.

* * *

><p>Sayori was reading, just relaxing and enjoying the night. She picked up her tea mug and began sipping on it. As she placed it back down the mug lost balance and fell. A crack appeared on the side. Sayori bent down and picked it up, examining the new line. "That can't be good." She hummed to herself.<p>

A bad sign.

*~*End*~*

**Thank-you for reading. I always enjoy reading your feedback :) Constructive Criticism would be nice as well :)**


End file.
